


Honey Apple.

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Nice Draco Malfoy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: "I'll keep you safe, honey apple."Possible two-shot.





	Honey Apple.

Soul marks were the only thing that wizards and muggles really had in common. Everyone had the name of their soulmate etched on them somewhere on their body. The mark appeared when the younger soulmate was born and faded if either party was to die. Usually people respected their soul marks, unless faded. Of course, there were always a few that did not work out.

Since he was old enough to understand, Draco had known that Harry Potter was his. In whatever context Harry wanted him, Draco was his as well. His name was written along Draco’s hip and he was willing to bet that Harry had his own name perfectly scribed against his small hip. The blond longed to trace his fingers over Harry’s mark since he was seven, to feel the thrum of their bond through the letters. It was a childish dream that was quickly squashed by reality.

You see, Draco’s father was less than pleased with who Draco’s soulmate was. Harry Potter after all had vanquished the Dark Lord, the one Draco’s father had followed faithfully. Draco did not see what that had anything to do with his soulmate, he would keep Harry safe from any dangers. Draco had voiced this opinion to his father and that had been the day he learned never to speak his thoughts against his father’s decisions again. His father was not abusive, he never hit Draco unless it was a spanking that he deserved, but he was quick to point out flaws in Draco’s child-like thoughts. Despite Draco’s father’s thoughts on the subject of Harry Potter, he loved his son dearly and would do anything to ensure he could find the same love that he himself had found with Draco’s mother.

Lucius Malfoy was not known as a kind man. He was ruthless and would get what he wanted no matter the costs. It was one of the reasons he had worked for the Dark Lord in the first place. He craved power and the Dark Lord had given that to him. With the birth of his son and knowledge of his son’s soulmate however, Lucius knew that he would have to fend for himself. The monster that had become the Dark Lord would not care for his son’s wellbeing and even if Lucius begged, which he has never done in his life, Harry Potter would not be spared. It had already been proven when the monster went after the toddler and his wife sat on edge waiting to see Draco’s mark disappear. Thankfully, it never had.

The Malfoy patriarch had decided at the moment that he would put his family first. His darling soulmate, Narcissa Black curling around his right bicep, and his only son. He would do whatever it took to ensure their happiness.

Draco was raised a proper pureblood, the perfect soulmate to ‘the Harry Potter.’ Lucius was well-aware of Mr. Potter’s standing in the Wizarding World and he would most likely expect Draco to meet his expectations. Lucius knew his son was good enough for anyone, but wanted to ensure that Draco stood out. And Merlin, did he. Draco had made a mess of things with Harry, insulting the boy’s first real friend and coming off as a pompous little shit, as Severus had written to Lucius about. Draco had written plenty of letters as well, detailing how Mr. Potter was not like he expected and Draco was convinced that his soul mark was wrong. There was not much that either Malfoy parent could do through the post.

When winter holidays had come around, Lucius had begun to hear the whispers of the Dark Lord’s return. He knew his part would come to play soon and he needed to protect Draco in order to play his part. So the older blond had instructed his younger carbon copy to remain ‘enemies’ with Mr. Potter.

“It is the best way to keep him safe, Dragon. There are whispers.” Lucius had never kept anything from his son once he was old enough to understand. Draco was well-versed in the what those whispers were about and even though he claimed that Mr. Potter was not his soulmate, he wanted to protect him with everything he was. Harry was his to protect after all. And if being mean to him kept him safe, then Draco would play his part like his father played his.

The rest of their first year had gone off without much of a hitch, Draco worrying silently for his soulmate each time he felt a stab of pain go through his stomach. Another indication that his soul mark was not wrong. True soulmates could feel the other’s pain through their marks once they had met for the first time. Draco felt every hex he or his friends had sent at Harry and felt rather guilty, but his father’s words echoed in his head. He had to keep Harry safe.

There was nothing that Draco could have done during the summer however. Lucius and Narcissa will forever be haunted by their twelve-year-old son scrambling into their bed, screaming about _them_ hurting _him_. They had initially believed that someone had hurt their dragon, but the blond boy yanking his shirt up had that thought flying out the window. Draco’s mark was dark as ever, though the skin around it was red as if someone had scratched Draco. Narcissa had only seen a mark look like when a soulmate was put under the Cruciatus Curse. She had experienced it many times before when the Dark Lord was alive.

“Help him please, you have to!” Draco had plead with them. The boy that had the pureblood mask down pact, was crying like a babe and looking ready to take his practice broom and retrieve his soulmate himself. He was convinced that death eaters had found Harry and were going to kill him. Lucius had remembered that Mr. Potter was placed with his mother’s muggle relatives and recalled how muggles were with things they did not understand. So even though his son was twelve, Lucius had cradled him in his arms and rocked him. He had not done that since he was five, but it was not every day you found out that your soulmate was abused by the people who were supposed to care for him.

With the utmost caution, Lucius had explained the situation to his son. How not all parents and guardians cared for their children like they did for Draco. He watched the anger puff into his dragon, proud that Draco was so protective over Harry despite complaining all year about him. Draco had wanted to declare war for Harry.

“No child should go through that! Especially not Harry!” Lucius stifled his chuckles at his son, knowing he would not appreciate it at the moment. The parents thought it was adorable to see their son so passionate about something. Especially the boy that Draco claimed was not his soulmate and belonged in a bird’s nest with his messy hair. Lucius had only gotten Draco to sleep after promising he would do everything in his power to get Harry away from his relatives.

It was impossible, especially for Lucius, to take the child from his relatives, even with Draco’s proof of Harry being abused. Albus Dumbledore had the Ministry under his thumb and Harry would have a better chance waiting for Voldemort to save them than Lucius. But it got Draco to sleep, his head curled into Narcissa’s chest as she rubbed his mark soothingly. It was as if she was trying to have Mr. Potter feel her touch with how insistent she had been with her touch. Even when Lucius curled around them both, his son’s back against his chest, and cradled them both, her touch did not stop. Draco whimpered in his sleep, but with the protection of his parents, he slept somewhat.

The next few years continued on as they had before, Draco picking on Harry and dreaming of a day when it will be safe enough to make amends with his soulmate. He did not even care about his rejection of friendship. Draco had realized his wrong when he saw how happy Weasley had made Harry. He even heard that Weasley and his twin brothers had saved Harry over the summer break and Draco owed them. He did not want Harry in pain. That was another reoccurring theme of the next couple of years. Harry seemed accident prone and Draco would stroke his mark whenever the raven haired boy was in pain, hoping Harry could feel it. Could feel that he was trying to protect him. Harry never mentioned anything, not that Draco would expect him too. Weasley and Granger flanked him at all times and the blond was not stupid enough to miss the scathing looks they both shot him on occasion.

The basilisk bite had been one of the worst pains that Draco felt. He could practically feel his mark fading as Harry was dying. Dying without Draco, dying without knowing that Draco wanted him to be at his side. The blond had been inconsolable and had collapsed in the Slytherin common room. Blaise and Pansy had gotten him to the Hospital Wing, but he had no outwards injury. Madam Pomfrey was about to kick him out for over exaggerating when a bundle of professors charged into the hospital wing with an unconscious Harry, Weasley, and the female Weasley.

Draco’s eyes locked on his soulmate, wanting nothing more than to see him, hold him and make sure he was okay. He had not even realized his godfather was there until his view was blocked by the black cloak. He tried to scramble up, but the phantom pain of the venom stopped him. Severus looked at his godson in worry, coming up with nothing like the nurse had. Draco made sure that Weasley and his sister were not looking before he carefully lifted his shirt, showing the slightly faded mark that curled around his hip and stretched to his belly button. He rubbed it absentmindedly, looking up at his godfather with tears in his eyes.

“You never do anything halfway do you, brat?” Severus sighed, pulling Draco’s shirt back down and laying him back in the bed. The potion’s master had pulled Pomfrey to the side to explain the situation and the nurse had gasped at the realization. She casted Draco a sad look, knowing that he was going to have his work cut out for him, being soulmates with the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco tried to make his staring less obvious, not wanting Weasley to figure him out. He just wanted to make sure Harry was okay. He rationalized with himself that Weasley was not going to let anything more happen to his soulmate, for tonight at least.

Draco was allowed to stay until the Weasley siblings fell asleep, allowing him a moment to look over his soulmate with his own eyes. When the professors looked away, he bent to place a kiss to the bandaged forearm that he suspected was the one the basilisk bit. He reached up to brush some of Harry’s hair from his forehead and glared at the scar that had ruined his soulmate’s life.

“Stay safe, I beg of you.” Draco whispered, the first words he had said to Harry that were not snobbish or insulting. He slipped out of the Hospital Wing after Severus, not even realizing that Weasley had been awake and witnessed Draco’s tender moment with his soulmate.

Third year was rather different for Draco. Harry had not sustained major injuries and he and Weasley had stopped their glaring at him. Granger continued on however, but Draco noticed that they hung around her less than they had before. No, Harry was almost always found with Weasley and Longbottom and even the Weasley twins. Draco was glad, he had noticed how Granger had belittled the three Gryffindors and, while he only cared about Harry, it was no way to be friends with people.

Fourth year had taken its toll on Draco. His Harry, his little soulmate, was entered into the Triwizard Tournament and would have to compete for his life. And worse yet, the whole school, including Weasley turned their backs on Harry. Draco couldn’t let his soulmate be all alone. For the first time since he was eight, Draco disobeyed his father’s decision.

Sure, he still kept his bully façade in place so people wouldn’t catch on, but he didn’t leave Harry all alone. He would send Harry little notes to help him with the tasks or even just little pick-me-ups to at least let him know that he was on his side. There was no harm in it, Draco only signed the notes with Dragon and he even wore those horrid “Potter Stinks!” badges to keep the rest of the school fooled. Though he noticed that after each note, Weasley would look his direction. It reminded Draco of how a big brother would act and honestly intimidated him some, but he appreciated someone looking after his soulmate when he could not.

Watching each task, Draco sat with his heart in his throat, wishing he could kill Dumbledore for even thinking this competition was a good idea. He held Pansy’s hand tightly as the dragon chased Harry, knowing it would make them look like a couple, but he had no problems with that. Pansy had Weasley’s name on her left thigh, the two both in the same predicament with their idiotic Gryffindors. Blaise had Theodore Nott’s name in small handwriting on the right side of his neck, blending in with his dark skin. Theodore, on the other hand, did not have such luxury. They were the only ones who were openly together, though it was hard to tell unless you knew them well. Both were still pure Slytherins and did not show their weakness, even if that said weakness was your soulmate.

The announcement of the Yule Ball had effectively crushed Draco’s heart into pieces. Pansy had been brave enough to ask Weasley to go with her, the boy stammering out a yes. Draco had never seen Weasley so shy in his life. Inspired by Pansy’s bravery, Draco had decided to ask Harry to go with him. Draco remembers the failed attempt clear as day.

He had written the simple question on his notes, folding the parchment into a lion seeing as Harry seemed to like those the best, and let the lion run to the brunet. He remembers how red Harry’s cheeks had gotten, his head shooting up to look at Draco, the Slytherin freezing at the attention. He had dreamed that Harry would know it is him, but never thought of what he would do if Harry found out. Maybe he would finally get to be with his Gryffindor soulmate.

Sadly, Granger had snatched the paper from Harry and had proceeded to lecture Harry, at least from what Draco had seen from across the hall. Then the female Gryffindor ripped the note in small pieces. Watching the hope that had been in Harry’s eyes shatter had felt like the Cruciatus Curse to Draco. He quickly held his hand up for Severus to check his notes so he could leave and quickly left the Hall. He could not bear to see Harry’s sad eyes any longer. The blond had missed Weasley and his brothers tearing into Granger for what she had done and the longing looks Harry had casted at his back when he was leaving.

Draco ended up going with Daphne Greengrass, both close friends as children though they were not as close nowadays. Her soulmate was some Ravenclaw and her parents were not impressed because he was not a pureblood. So to appease her parents, she had gone to the ball with the blond. Draco wanted to go to see Harry and all of his friends had dates and he did not want to be a third wheel. Harry had ended up going with one of the Patil twins, though they had ditched him long ago, leaving him alone at the table. Weasley was actually having fun with Pansy and Harry looked happy about that fact. Draco wanted nothing more than to go over and see that full teeth smile he had only see Harry give once in a while.

Daphne had teased him all night about his longing looks towards Harry, but he paid her no mind. She had even helped him work up courage to go over and talk to Harry. Only when he turned the Gryffindor was gone. The blond looked over at Pansy briefly and was surprised when it was Weasley that pointed towards the door. Draco nodded his thanks and excused him from Daphne to go find his own soulmate. She had simply giggled and went off to find her own. Draco headed out of the Great Hall, searching for Harry.

He found a bunch of snogging students and girls crying about their dates being less than satisfactory. He must have been searching for twenty minutes before he decided to head back. Raised voices stopped him however.

“-And then he has the nerve to go with that pug faced Parkinson instead of me!” Granger’s grating voice was easy to recognize, Draco’s jaw clenching at the subject of her ranting. She was upset that Weasley went with Pansy.

“You had a date, Hermione. One which, I might add, you are ditching to rave about Ron,” Harry’s voice sounded tired and it tugged at Draco’s heart. This tournament was doing nothing for his soulmate’s mental health and Draco wanted it to be over sooner.

“I didn’t want to go with Viktor though! I wanted to go with Ron,” Draco could not see them, but he could hear Granger’s heel tap against the marble floor and rolled his eyes. What a spoilt child. Draco snorted slightly at the thought, knowing that many thought he was spoiled, but he would never stomp his feet if he did not get what he wanted. His father would tan his hide if he did. Granger’s parents obviously did not share the same sentiment.

“Then perhaps you should have asked him then? Besides Parkinson doesn’t seem all that bad, Ron is having fun,” Harry tried to reason with her, but they both knew it was no use. Granger did not like being told she was wrong.

“So you are siding with the slimy Slytherin over me?” Her voice screeched, Draco wincing from where he was standing. He was sure that Harry was deaf from where he was stood.

“No, I’m just saying that he is enjoying himself,” Harry’s voice was nervous, Draco’s anger rising at the knowledge that Granger was upsetting his lion, “A lot more than I imagine he would have had with,” Harry’s words were cut off mid-sentence by a sound. A slapping sound.

“At least someone asked me! You had to get a pity date,” Granger lashed out, Draco’s wand slipping in his hand and trying to remember his mother’s lessons on controlling his anger. He did not want to put Professor Moody’s unforgiveable lessons to use.

“Someone did ask me…” Harry’s voice was small, causing Draco’s soul mark to twitch. His soulmate was hurt and scared, of his friend at that! Draco wanted to round the corner and make Granger regret ever placing her hands on his soulmate.

“Not this again, Harry. It was probably just Malfoy playing a trick on you! Who would want to go with you anyways?” Draco was ready to round the corner when he heard someone heading down the corridor where he was standing. He noticed the Bulgarian competitor and felt a bit of remorse that he had gotten stuck with Granger as a date tonight. Draco held his finger up to his lips when Krum raised his eyebrows at him. Hearing Hermione arguing, well more like yelling at, with Harry, he nodded his understanding.

“Herm-Own-Ninny?” Viktor’s voice cut off the Gryffindor’s harping and Draco hid himself behind a suit of armor when Viktor led her back down the corridor. He waited a few minutes, but Harry never came out of the corridor so he decided that it was safe to go check on him.

Draco stepped into the corridor, eyes first catching on the Gryffindor curled up at the window seat in the corridor staring out at the snow. Next his eyes caught on the glimmer on the floor. Harry’s glasses. He cautiously walked towards the Gryffindor, retrieving the glasses from the ground and holding them in his hand. They were broken, but Draco could easily fix them. Harry made no movement or sounds to indicate that he had realized Draco was there, but the blond was fine with just being in his presence.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy,” they greeted each other, the Gryffindor never taking his eyes from the glass. Though Draco had heard rumors of his eyesight and knew it was dreadful. He could not see anything without his glasses.

“Hard to see without these, yeah?” Draco questioned softly, holding up the glasses for Harry to see. The Gryffindor simply nodded, watching as the older boy repaired them for him and handed them back.

“Thank you,” Harry replied softly, a small smile tugging on his lips. Draco stood in silence next to Harry, just taking in the serenity of being at his soulmate’s side for the first time in years.

“Was it a joke?” The Gryffindor was timid, not looking in Draco’s direction. The Slytherin however was looking at him intently. How could Harry think he was messing with him?

“No, of course not.” Draco said firmly, keeping his hands to himself though he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Harry and hide him away from the world that has been nothing, but cruel to him.

“Figured it was time to grow up and Pansy had gotten the courage to ask her,” Draco cut himself off, not wanting to out his friend. He had no idea if Harry knew about Weasley’s mark or not.

“Her soulmate?” Harry supplied, running his fingers across his upper left thigh where Weasley’s mark would copy Pansy’s.

“Yeah, she had gotten up the courage to ask Weasley and I figured I should give it a shot,” Draco explained, keeping his eyes towards his shoes. This was new to him. Only his mother had seen him this ‘sentimental’ and he was a tad scared that Harry was going to make fun of him. Harry nodded along to Draco’s explanation, slowly getting off the windowsill to stand in front of the taller boy.

The Slytherin was prepared for Harry to scoff and made some snide comment before leaving him alone in the corridor. He did not however anticipate Harry pushing up on his tiptoes and pressing his chapped lips to Draco’s cheek. The blond continued to keep his hands to himself, not wanting to scare him away.

Harry stepped back, looking up at Draco for a second. He was nothing like that prat he met in first year. He was more mature than Harry had thought. Though it still made no sense that he still picked on him in front of the school, but it had definitely lightened up from what it used to be.

“I would have gone with you, by the way, Malfoy.” Harry nodded his head once more before wrapping his arms around himself and beginning to walk away. Draco felt his heart swell with hope and he quickly took off after Harry.

“Potter, wait!” Draco called, skidding to a stop when the Gryffindor stopped short and he almost ran into his back.

“Here,” Draco shucked off his jacket and helped Harry into it, “Don’t want you to catch a cold.” He blushed, looking down at his feet once more. Harry’s cheeks were just as red though he was staring up at Draco.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, letting his fingers swing forwards and link their pinkies together for a brief second. Draco tightened the hold on Harry’s pinkie and smiled softly.

“Goodnight Harry,” the Slytherin leaned forward to press his own lips against Harry’s forehead, right over that lightning bolt that marked Harry as special. Harry blushed leaning into the kiss before pulling away.

“Goodnight Dragon.” And with that Harry turned on his heel and headed towards the Gryffindor common rooms. Draco made his way to the dungeons, not able to wipe the smile off his face. Neither Ron or Blaise teased the two soulmates when they showed up with love struck expressions on their face.

The rest of the year was a blur to Draco. He continued to watch Harry from afar, sending him his notes whenever the Gryffindor looked like he needed a pick-me-up and getting those small secret smiles that he learned to crave. Seeing Harry smiling was far better than seeing him upset. That is one of the words that Draco would use to describe how Harry had felt after the second task: upset. Between constant arguing between the ‘Golden Trio’, the death of Cedric Diggory, and the Dark Lord’s return, Harry could not have been possibly feeling anything else. Draco longed to go and make things better, but with the Dark Lord back, Draco had to be extremely careful. The only thing that brought Draco comfort was stroking Harry’s name on his hip and imagining that his lion could feel his touch.

It had been the end of the year feast when Draco received his first note back. It was folded sloppily, Harry obviously not having the same patience that Draco did with origami, but the Slytherin loved the poor excuse for a bird all the same. He carefully opened it under the table so no one would have a chance to read it over his shoulder.

_Your father was there. I won’t tell, I promise. He keeps you safe, right? – Lion_

Draco looked up from the note, grey eyes meeting those dead looking emerald eyes across the hall. He nodded his head to answer Harry question. His father would never let anything happened to them, his father would protect him and his mother with his life. He looked up when another note made it his way, smirking when he noticed the Weasley twins sending their own notes into the air so to disguise Harry’s. Draco grabbed the folded paper, Harry didn’t even try for an animal this time, and read the chicken scratch greedily.

_Good. Oh, can you continue stroking the mark? It is nice. – Lion_

Subconsciously Draco’s thumb brushed his own hip, watching carefully as Harry bit his lip across the hall. The Gryffindor moved his hand and Draco jumped when he felt an almost phantom-like touch against his stomach. It was almost as if someone was rubbing his stomach, like his mother used to do when he was ill. It filled him with warmth, feeling his soulmate reassuring him and wanting more of his touch. Draco was helping Harry after all. The Slytherin quickly wrote a note back and watched the snake slither across the floor towards Harry.

_Thank you. And anything for you, honey apple. – Dragon_

He watched in amusement as Harry’s face alit and the Weasley boys leaned over to giggle at the note. Pansy nudged his side, but Draco could only shrug with a pleased grin on his face. This is all he had ever wanted for the last three years. He wanted to protect Harry from all the evil in his world and even if all he could do was rub his mark to soothe Harry, he would do it.

True to his word, Draco spent a good portion of his summer vacation hiding away from his ‘house guest’ and soothing Harry through the mark. He had to be very careful about it, he did not want the Dark Lord to catch onto his soul mark. He would probably kill Draco on spot to hurt Harry. Though he was careful as he could be, there were still times when his parents would pull his hand away from his stomach or tap his arm to signal he was about to rub his mark.

The start of the new year was no better. Harry looked vacant most of the time and on edge when not staring into space. Draco wanted to go and assure him things would be alright, but he couldn’t really assure him of something that Draco was not sure of himself. He continued to stroke his mark, reminding him that Harry had asked him to. He preened every time he would show the mark attention and Harry would let a small smile slip on his lips. He practically vibrated with happiness when Harry would rub the mark back. They spent many hours at night just lying in bed and rubbing their marks. It was Draco’s favorite way to fall asleep and one of the only ways to get Harry to sleep. Draco would gladly stay up all night if it meant Harry got to sleep.

Though it still was not enough. Harry came to class tired every day and irritable. Umbridge always seemed to be what got him each day. Harry had gotten detention on the first day of classes because Umbridge goaded him until she did not like what he had to say anymore. Draco pressed his thumb to his mark, warning Harry to keep his mouth shut. The Gryffindor had shot him a glare, but let his own fingers brush the mark in understanding.

That detention was the worst night of Draco’s life. But Harry continued getting detention and Draco had grown use to whatever pain Umbridge was putting Harry through. Draco was worried, but Harry continued to go on with his life and Draco allowed him that luxury without worrying him further. But, of course with Harry, everything builds up to a rather dramatic end.

Draco had been patrolling the hallways, as he was meant to do as a prefect when it felt like someone punched the air from his lungs. He clutched his mark, leaning back into the wall. Thankfully he was in the dungeons and no one could bother him down here. He tried to steady his breathing, pressing his palm into the mark that burned like a fire. Despite the heat, Draco pressed harder. His soulmate was being hurt, within the school, and Draco couldn’t stop it. It took about thirty minutes for the fire to subside and Draco could breathe without trouble once more. The mark throbbed and he longed to know where Harry was. Umbridge! Harry had detention right now with Umbridge.

The Slytherin, in a very non-Slytherin fashion, raced up the stairs towards the toad’s office, cursing himself for being in the dungeons and not closer to Harry. He continued running until he tripped over a body curled around a corner he was going around.

“Watch it!” Draco shot, turning to see that it was in fact the Gryffindor he was looking for. Curled against the wall, his left hand cradled close to his chest.

“Harry!” He exclaimed, crouching down and attempting to lift the lion’s chin to look at him.

“Come on Harry, you are safe now,” Draco promised, trying to see what was wrong with his soulmate. The Slytherin tugged Harry’s arms until they were around his neck and carefully lifted him from the ground. The brunet needed the hospital wing if he wasn’t going to talk.

“Can you walk?” He asked, trying to keep himself calm so he could help Harry to the best of his abilities. Not receiving an answer, the Slytherin scooped the smaller boy off the ground. Harry shouldn’t weigh this little… Pushing his own thoughts away, Draco took off towards the hospital wing, not caring who saw him.

“Madam Pomfrey!” The shout echoed through the empty wing, starling the head nurse and the Gryffindor in Draco’s arms. The elder lady rushed out, her eyes widening at the sight of the two boys. She was having flashbacks to second year, only the two were together this time. Poor boys with the worse luck in the universe.

“What is the meaning of this? What happened?” She asked, leading them to a bed and assisting the Slytherin prefect in placing down his bundle. Draco made to explain, but his words were cut off when Harry refused to release his neck and held him close like they once were. Draco ran his hands along Harry’s torso, trying to calm the Gryffindor. He looked at the nurse pleadingly, hopefully she would allow him to stay with his soulmate. Pomfrey sighed before she began to scan Harry for injuries.

“Mr. Potter, what is on your hand?” Draco’s eyes drifted to said hand at the question, narrowing his eyes when Harry attempted hide it from him.

“Potter, I’m literally laying on top of you, let me see your hand,” Draco drawled, attempting to keep his mask on in front of Pomfrey. Harry’s arms loosened around his neck, but he shyly lifted his hand for Draco to see.

_I must not tell lies._

Anger boiled in Draco, his fingers twitching for his wand. How dare that horrible woman put a hand on his Harry! The Slytherin began to sit up, ready to go teach that pathetic excuse for a professor a lesson, when Harry’s arms tightened once more.

“Please don’t leave,” the other two in the room winced at how soft and terrified the voice of the Gryffindor was. Draco’s eyes widened at Harry and pressed a kiss to his temple to try and reassure him.

“I’m not leaving lion, I promise,” he whispered, slowly shifting them around on the bed so Harry was tucked in his lap. Draco tucked his cloak around Harry’s waist and held him close. Pomfrey held back her smile at the display of affection shown between the two ‘nemesis’. Ah, to be young and find your soulmate. It made her long for her own soulmate.

Pomfrey continued her investigation, her eyebrows knitting together when the spell came up a green-ish yellow color. Curious. She observed Harry closely, noticing the slight haggardness to his appearance. His skin also took on sickly shade that reminded her of Ron Weasley’s slug incident.

“Potter, have you been feeling feverish recently?” The Gryffindor nodded his head, well the best that he could with it buried in Draco’s neck. The Slytherin looked at his soulmate in worry before looking back at Pomfrey for an explanation. The nurse thought for a minute before running another test on the Gryffindor. Sickly yellow once more. Curious. Without a word, the nurse headed to her office. She needed a second opinion.

“Does your hand feel okay?” Draco asked softly, letting his hand come up and run through Harry’s hair. The Gryffindor nods once more, tilting into Draco’s touch.

“Anything else hurt?” Once again a nod. “What hurts Harry?” Draco prodded, the fingers on his free hand rubbing against his own mark and smiling softly when Harry cuddled further into his touch.

“Chest and stomach,” Harry mumbled, letting Draco’s touch lull him to sleep. The Slytherin held Harry protectively, enjoying the heat and the fact that he was able to finally hold his mate, even if it meant something was wrong with Harry.

Draco had been slowly falling asleep when the nurse return, straightening up when he noticed his godfather with her. Severus did not look at all surprised to see Draco there. He even rolled his eyes at the sight of his godson and his enemies’ son wrapped together on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

“I have been told that Potter won’t release you, right brat?” Severus questioned, setting his potions bag down on the edge of the bed. Draco eyed it skeptically before nodding his head. His grip on his soulmate tightened. He knew what that potions bag meant.

“He asked me not to and I don’t plan to. What’s going on?” Draco had a right to know what was happening with his soulmate, especially since said soulmate was injured and passed out in his arms. Severus scowled at his godson, though he understood his worry. Soulmates were near and dear and while Severus had never experienced it with his own, he could imagine how it felt to be in Draco’s shoes.

“Potter seems to have been poisoned and it is my duty to find out with what,” Severus explained, running his own spells on Potter. His spell was much like Pomfrey’s, only it had personal critiques on it. One including a function to listed out the last ingested substances by the person it was casted on. Severus scowled as he went through Potter’s last meals, already lacking for a boy his age and size, and the scowl deepened when he noticed four things that no one should have in their system. **_Doxy venom, Foxglove, Heliotrope, and Hemlock_**. What in Merlin’s name?

“Well that would be a way to go,” Severus murmured to himself, Draco staring at him intently.

“What is it?” He questioned once more, getting irritated with his godfather’s unwillingness to share his findings. Severus rolled his eyes at his godson, but decided that it would time to give him something before he had a heart attack.

“It seems Mr. Potter has been ingesting dangerous, poisonous substances for the good part of the last few months.” Severus watched with pride as anger covered Draco’s face. Lily Potter’s son was definitely in good hands.

“What?” Draco’s voice was deadly, staring at Severus with such a severity that the potions master worried he might burst into flames.

“Doxy venom, fox glove, heliotrope, and hemlock, seems to me like a deadly love potion to me. A slow killing one, at that. Hemlock and Heliotrope slowly kill the person that’s taken it.” Severus explained, glad Pomfrey had stuck around so he wouldn’t have to explain to her as well what was going on.

“Who would poison Mr. Potter?” Pomfrey was shocked. She had dealt with Harry Potter since first year and his stupid injuries from his crazy adventures, but never had someone put him in danger like this. Who was stupid enough to put four poisonous ingredients in a love potion!

“That’s what we need to find out, first we must get the poison out of his system. Draco, you might want lay him down for this one,” Severus instructed, watching as Pomfrey helped Draco maneuver Potter on the bed. The Gryffindor let out a noise of complaint when Draco’s warmth left him, but the Slytherin just shushed him and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Now Draco, this is going to hurt him, his body was slowly shutting down and this potion will flush it out. You have to understand, I wish Potter no harm, but it will hurt.” Severus continued, digging around in his potions bag for the correct potion. Draco nodded along, knowing his godfather, despite his dislike for Harry, would never actually cause him pain. Draco watched carefully as Severus administered the potion, Harry scrunching his face at the foul taste before he was out once more.

“I’ll let snuffles and the Weasley brood know what has happened,” Severus told Pomfrey, the nurse nodding and they both left the two soulmates alone. Draco wondered briefly who snuffles was, but figured they were close with Harry, whoever they were.

Draco held Harry’s hand tightly, murmuring to him with each grunt of pain that escaped the Gryffindor. The pain only progressed from there and Draco found himself sitting on the bed with his soulmate, fingers of one hand tangled in his unruly locks and the other reaching down to stroke Harry’s mark. It was a dream come true for Draco, being able to comfort his soulmate and feel the ink along his stomach, even if it was through Harry’s thin shirt. The blond looked up when Weasley and his twin brothers stormed into the hospital wing, none of them looking surprised to see Harry curled in Draco’s lap.

The Slytherin paid them no mind, continuing to sooth his soulmate despite the curious and worried gazes on him. Draco shushed Harry’s whimpers and whispered to him gently. Weasley could make fun of him for it later.

“I’ll keep you safe, honey apple.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays guys! I feel like the ending to this sucks, but it is supposed to be like a two-shot thing, but I wanted to see if you guys would like this before writing the other half! So let me know how you like this babes! In case my other readers are reading this, I have no clue when Tipping the Scale will be updated because I generally wanted to have a post for Christmas to keep up my every six months thing, but I got swamped with work and I have been sick for a week so I just never got to it! Plus, I forgot the plot somewhat, so I’ll attempt to update it one day!
> 
> I also take requests (anything involving Harry) so feel to request stories or send a prompt my way! I have a whole month off school and I don’t have many hours at work so please send them my way!
> 
> I hope you guys had a good holiday and a happy new year! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
